trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Bendross
Planet Bendross What Bendross III is a rare double class M world. Instead of a big moon, Each Planet has the other. They are labelled Bendross III-A and Bendross III-B or "Alpha and Beta" Both Bendross-Alpha and Bendross-Beta are beiologically related, and even share some species. But evolution followed seperate tracks on each world. The name Bendross is also applied to the star and the whole system. Arthur Bendross wanted his legacy REMEMBERED! Not to mention corporate branding mattered. Bendross III-A or Bendross Alpha is the more advanced and dominant of the two, although this distinction is very very thin by 2407 What (Meta) Bendross was a 1990s Non-Star-Trek Science fiction game run breifly by Gene Ambacher. Gene invented the layout of the system, the fact that it was a dual Class-M planet system, the Lemurite natives and the Avian Invaders, the Bendross 1 and what happened to it. Jay P. Hailey used the characters and set up as a setting for short stories about the pre-federation history of Earth. Garry Stahl has adopted the setting and world into Epiphany Trek Biology of Bendross In the past some force terraformed each world. This looks to have happened 1 million years ago. For ease of thought process, Bendross-Alpha was made into a Cretaceous Earth, While Bendross-Beta was made over into a Pleistocene Earth. Evolution continued on each world, but instances of colonization and contact moved species from one world to the other, added new species from outside and muddled things. On 2407 Bendross, both Alpha and Beta, there are areas set aside as "Nature preserves" trying to preserve the natural history of each world. Unfortunately, the Bendross worlds, muddled to start with, have become hopelessly cosmopolitan in a biological sense, with new plants, animals and organisms from all over the galaxy now in play. Who Planet Bendross is the home of several species Lemurites Sentient people that resemble large Lemurs. Lemurites evolved on Bendross III-A and over time, grew to a technological civilization. They were at a level approximately equal to Earths mid-21st century when the system was invaded by Avians. The Avians had technology equivalent to Earths mid 22nd century. There was a brutal war and the lemurite civilization collapsed from the damage. Birrl These are the people who invaded the Bendross System in the 1500s. Survivors of defeated ships and some of the invading army landed and managed to survive. On Bendross-Beta, they were numerous and concentrated enough to carve out a kingdom, where Birrl were the master race ruling over the Lemurites. On Bendross-Alpha, the Birrl were much less numerous and much less successful. They were discovered in carefully hidden encampments. Persuading Lemurite survivors not to launch a jihand against the Birrl was quite a trick. Humans Humans are the other major Inhabitants of the Bendross System. When Humans sttled the system in the 2090s, they brough technological civilization with them. More human colonists joined the colony. There is now a thriving and robust population of humans in the Bendross System. Other federation races are encountered more rarely. Others In 2407 - On Bendross-Beta's southern ice cap there is an Andorian colony. Also the Vulcans considered a settlement in a desert of Bendross-Beta, they elected to pursue colonies on planets without previous inhabitant. There is a strong minority of Aborians on Bendross, they have adopted much of the local culture and influenced it, some. The Vicharrians often drop by, but there are only a few Vicharian inhabitants of the Bendross System. Where 0.2/0.15 The Bendross System is 20 light years away from Earth, in the direction of Vichar and Abor. It's near neighbors are Beauville and Four Corners. When The Lemurites have inhabited the system for at least 200,000 years. Avians came in the 1500s. Humans Arrived in the 2090s. By 2407, Bendross is developed and comfortable Federation world. Not quite as populated and economically powerful as a core world, it is an interesting planetary Suburb of the Federation. Time Line: 1509 Birrl separatists seeking a colony of last resort attack the Lemurite Culture in the Bendross System. They must win there are no reinforcements coming. 1520 Birrl v Lemurite war is over with mass destruction on both sides. 1620 Birrl and Lemurite Survivors of the great war now survive as stone age hunter gatherers scavenging in the ruins of Lemurite Culture. 2090 The Bendross 1 makes Orbit around Bendross III-A. it is damaged by sabotage. 2092 THe Bendross III arrives and makes orbit of Bendross III-A 2093 "Olsen City" is a developing small town on Bendross-Alpha. The Colonists take a strict stance of equality with the natives, engaging in trade and commerce. Lemurites nearby begin to adopt the Colony's culture, and influence the culture of the colony. 2094 Agents of the Bendross Colony make contact with Bendross III-Beta, rescuing 12 female hostages and leaving the hostage taker to be killed by angry Birrl. 2099 Birrl Colonies are discovered on Bendross-Alpha. This sparks a long discussion about how to treat these people. The Lemurites are mixed between angry genocide and adopting the Bendross Colony's approach. 2101 A Vulcan mission visits the Bendross Colony 2102 An Andorian Mission visits the Bendross Colony 2108 An Earthforce ship arrives at Bendross, re-opening contact. 2110 An Orion trade vessel stops by the Bendross Colony, and then moves on. 2113 Martin Kerensky, Hamilton Ashby, children and friends visit Earth to testify in Front of Earthdome about the status of the Colony. 2115 The Andorians establish a colony on the South Pole of Bendross-beta. They asked the Main Bendross Colony for permission and joined the party. They didn't actually contact the Lemurites or Birrl of Bendross Beta, not wanting to get involved in their conflict. Neither the Lemurites or the Birrl actually used this territory and it was a number of years before they realized it was there. 2140 The Bendross Colony starts opening trade relations with free Lemurite Tribes on Bendross-Beta. The Beta Lemurite tribes are mostly interested in killing the Birrl. Birrl are interested in trade but are not interested in improving their treatment of the Lemurites. Bendross Alpha beings a program of Diplomacy to try and work things out by talking and agreement, not violence. 2155 Alicia Bendross dies, age 90 2190 After many years and much difficulty, a Lemurite and Birrl peace treaty is signed on Bendross-Beta. The Birrl and Lemurites retreat to land apportioned in the Treaty. 2195 With the Birrl and Lemurite conflict resolved, Bendross becomes an associate member world of the UFP, leaves Earth Alliance jurisdiction and becomes it's own political entity 2240 Lemurite and Birrl relations in Bendross System are good. Violence has been put behind them. 2250 The Birrl Homeworld Nest regains warp drive and relocates the Separatist colony on Bendross. The cultures have grown greatly apart in 700 years. Any that wish to return are greeted coolly, after a brief look around they don't. 2268 Parker Ashby, a native of Bendross is seen as a Helmsman aboard the Constitution class USS Ezeiel. System Primary GIII yellow star, similar in most ways to Sol. 1: Asteroid belt. Noted for super hot temps and dense deposits of heavy metals. Mined by robots. 2: Marian Class D -- A world similar in size to earth, but almost no atmosphere. Has been charted, and explored. Would be good for mining, but is heavy. Is kept as a reserve for minerals should Bendross need them. Also the location of a toxic waste dump. Byproducts of technological processes that are dangerous and not currently useful are stashed in specific locations on this world, against the day they might become useful in the future. 3 Bendross Alpha and Beta Class M binary 4: Deserett Class L A Mars like world, Thin atmosphere. It has ruins from an unknown culture (Iconian) on it. Also known as the staging area for the Avian attack. Debris can be found nearby and on the surface. trash from their war fleet is also present. Good source of archeology. 5: Asteroid belt - Standard Asteroid belt. Mostly carbon and silica. Enough interesting things to make it interesting. 6: Class J Think Neptune or Uranus. 7: Iceteroid belt - A mix of ice chunks and rocks. 8: Class J Think Neptune or Uranus. 9: Class C 10: Class C 11: Arthur I class A gas Giant 20 times the size of Jupiter. Has it's own mini system with it. Huge Rings, multiple interesting moons. Very dim but has tidal heating. Category:Planets Category:UFP Space Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek